


У Наташи нет сердца

by koosalka



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fix-It, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koosalka/pseuds/koosalka
Summary: Между ними нет тех самых Чувств, о которых пишут книги и снимают фильмы. Просто им холодно, они подавлены, и они оба так чертовски устали.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	У Наташи нет сердца

**Author's Note:**

> Я решила отбросить всякий стыд и написать то, что хотела бы прочитать сама (учитывая, что ничего, что мне бы понравилось, по этой паре я не нашла). Поэтому я написала розовые сопли. 
> 
> Трейлер эндгейма идет нафиг, у меня свой канон.
> 
> ООС не ставлю из принципа - для меня эти двое такие и есть. Но если все-таки нужно, то ок, я поставлю. 
> 
> Дата первой публикации - 20/01/19.

Едва они привыкают к своей новой тайной жизни — втроем — как Сэм куда-то исчезает. Он едва не засветился вдвоем со Стивом, а потому он уходит, чтобы их точно больше никто не увидел вместе.

Вдвоем оказывается еще тяжелее, чем раньше — причем скорее психологически. Они со Стивом уже совсем не так близки, как раньше — не после всего, что произошло во время раскола, и Сэм увозит с собой возможность хоть с кем-то поговорить не о важном. У Наташи нет сердца, но после нескольких лет сравнительно нормальной жизни почти-одиночество внезапно оказывается очень давящим.

Тогда это и начинается.

Однажды в феврале, в пахнущей затхлостью конспиративной квартире в пригороде Портленда, Наташа плюет на ту отчужденность между ними и с таким видом, словно все так и должно быть, просто приходит в комнату Стива, садится на кровать рядом с ним и обнимает. Они сидят, прижавшись друг к другу, несколько минут, а потом, как по команде, одновременно отстраняются и расходятся. Молча. Той ночью Наташа спит как младенец.

Потом это случается еще несколько раз, с каждым разом все дольше. Когда им становится грустно, одиноко или даже банально холодно, они обнимаются, а потом, расходясь, один из них обязательно целует другого — в щеку, лоб или макушку.

Наташа привыкает к этому неожиданно быстро и каждый день с почти-нетерпением ждет вечера, чтобы добрать у Стива недостающего тепла — и поделиться своим. В его объятиях ей неожиданно спокойно, удобно и почти не страшно. Отрастающая борода Стива колет Наташе лоб, но это тоже по-своему уютно.

Потом это как-то само собой перерастает в секс — по дружбе, естественно. Происходит это в Днепропетровске (Стив очень смешно выговаривает это название). Просто в один вечер, когда дождевая вода за окном мешается со слякотью, а на стене громко тикают советские часы, их почти ритуальный поцелуй получается в губы. Никто этого не ожидал и не планировал, но ни один из них этому не удивляется.

И, наверное, со стороны это выглядит даже романтично, но на самом деле между ними не проскакивает никакой искры — той, о которой пишут в дамских романах. Им обоим холодно, обоим одиноко, и, если честно, у обоих просто давно никого не было. В этом нет совершенно ничего такого.

Получается здорово, Наташе все нравится. Лежать потом, прижавшись к Стиву, оказывается очень приятно, и она даже забывает о том, что обычно после секса предпочитает уходить в собственную постель. Спать в его объятиях — просто рай, потому что, стоит Наташе увидеть во сне что-то хотя бы немного тревожное, Стив притягивает ее ближе, и все кошмары сами растворяются в невероятно интимном ощущении его дыхания на коже. Это все слишком хорошо, и Наташе надо бы насторожиться, но, если честно, думать о серьезном ей в этот момент совершенно не хочется.

Если до этого момента они почти не обсуждали ничего, кроме работы, и уж тем более — все не-совсем-дружеское, что между ними происходило, то тут словно щелкает тумблер, и они внезапно начинают разговаривать — обо всем и постоянно. И это оказывается так здорово — просто не молчать, словно сейчас снова две тысячи четырнадцатый, ЩИТ кажется незыблемым, как скала, а они двое, еще не слишком близкие друзья, даже на миссиях постоянно треплются о какой-то ерунде. Затыкаться оказывается неожиданно сложно, но Наташа старается делать это почаще — чтобы не слишком привыкать к хорошему.

В Пусане Наташа осветляет волосы краской из ближайшего супермаркета и выглядит после этого, как бледная моль, но Стив говорит, что ей с любым цветом хорошо. Нат неожиданно верит, и собственное отражение в зеркале уже не кажется ей таким отвратительным.

Во Владивостоке хлещут ледяные дожди, и в одну ночь, провалявшись под одеялом час и так и не согревшись, Наташа идет в соседнюю к комнату и залезает к Стиву под бок. «Холодно» — хрипло объясняет она. Стив не против, он перетягивает ее голову к себе на грудь и гладит, пока она не засыпает, окутанная теплом его тела. С тех пор они делят постель каждую ночь.

Между ними по-прежнему нет никаких отношений, тех, которые обычно бывают между теми, кто вместе спит, — они не говорят друг другу красивых слов (хотя иногда они сами лезут Наташе на ум), не ходят на свидания и даже почти не целуются вне постели. И вот это действительно жалко, потому что целовать Стива Наташе хочется постоянно.

Потом возвращается Сэм. Он и так задержался, но Наташа даже на секунду чувствует досаду, что они со Стивом больше не будут только вдвоем. Сэм, конечно, быстро о чем-то догадывается, и на его вопрос Наташа рассказывает самую сухую версию правды. Он в ответ слишком уж понимающе улыбается, Наташа по-русски называет его довольно грубым словом, но разговор этот больше никто из них не продолжает.

На улице в Дубровнике они со Стивом, чтобы не привлекать внимание, изображают счастливую пару, лопочут друг другу романтические глупости на английском и едят одно мороженое на двоих, сидя на бортике фонтана. Наташа так увлекается, что чуть не упускает из виду подозреваемого.

Одной ночью в Каире, после секса, когда Стив уже заснул, Наташа просто лежит, глядя на его лицо в тусклом лунном свете, и совершенно не хочет думать о том, как сильно это отдает сантиментами. А потом в какой-то момент ей в голову приходит четкая, совершенно оформленная мысль: я люблю тебя. Она ощущается, как что-то правильное, и кажется такой логичной, словно в глубине души Наташа знала это всегда. С чувством полного удовлетворения — она все-таки додумалась до того, до чего должна была, — Нат целует Стива в плечо и засыпает.

Следующее утро кажется нормальным, пока Наташин взгляд не наталкивается на Стива, и она не вспоминает о том, что ей пришло в голову ночью. От этого она почти вздрагивает — только почти, но Стив, конечно, замечает, тут же приоткрывает глаза и сонно спрашивает, в чем дело. И, будь их история правильной, это был бы идеальный момент для признания — но они были теми, кем были, и эти слова бы только все усложнили, если вообще не испортили. Поэтому Наташа молчит, только теснее прижимается к Стиву — в качестве маленькой уступки самой себе.

После этого ей становится и легче, и сложнее. С одной стороны — теперь Наташа точно знает, что чувствует, а значит, лучше может этим чувством управлять, а с другой… К ней неожиданно приходит боль, та самая, из бульварных романов и сопливых фильмов, и это оказывается ужасно. Потому что Стив такой хороший, такой теплый и понимающий, и улыбается так редко, но так невероятно красиво, а Наташа даже не может сказать, что любит его.

Потому что у них нет будущего. Потому что они начали это все не потому, что чувствовали что-то друг к другу, а просто от одиночества. Потому что когда-то давно Стив ей отказал. Потому что он поцеловал агента тринадцать. Потому что он может выбрать кого угодно, и это точно будет не беспринципная убийца с руками по локоть в крови. Потому что все это закончится после первой же большой драки, когда их за все простят и они вернутся к прежней жизни.

Слишком много «потому что», и Наташа запирает эту мысль в самый дальний ящик и по возможности к ней не возвращается.

Но иногда это так сложно — например, в этой крошечной спальне в Лиссабоне, когда в рассветном луче из приоткрытого окна танцуют позолоченные пылинки, из-за стенки слышно радио на португальском, и Наташа так счастлива в одном белье лежать на груди Стива и целовать его, ни в чем себе не отказывая, влажно, ласково, не сдерживая довольного урчания. И ей так хочется признаться — и неважно, какая реакция за этим последует. Этим утром ей кажется, что все будет хорошо. Что Стив, может быть, ей ответит.

Потому что он часто улыбается ей и иногда тянется поцеловать просто так, без причины. Потому что он следит, чтобы она не мерзла («Стив, мне не десять лет») и отодвигает для нее стул. Потому что прямо сейчас он нежно поддевает Наташин нос своим и ладонями гладит шею и плечи.

И, конечно, именно в этот момент звонит телефон. Как только Стиву удается выпростать руку из хватки недовольно мычащей Наташи и взглянуть на дисплей, он тихо и отчетливо произносит: «Тони», и все заканчивается.

Сутками позже Наташа понимает, что в тот момент закончилось вообще все.

*

Мир медленно приходит в себя после щелчка. Города восстанавливают после пожаров и аварий, несмотря на недостаток рабочей силы.

Восстанавливаются и Мстители — то, что от них осталось. По крайней мере, они помирились с Тони (он сказал, что надерет им задницы, как только все уляжется) и остальными. Они снова охотятся на террористов, заговорщиков и злых гениев — только теперь это не дает чувства, что они делают мир лучше.

Впервые в жизни Стив не знает, что ему делать, не знает, что будет правильно — потому что правильного больше нет. Сторон не осталось. Это больно.

Наверное, это смешно, но теперь Стива так легко ранить. Боль причиняет то, что раньше вызывало легкую досаду.

Его боль, когда он видит Наташу, сравнима с горением заживо.

Боже, он должен быть благодарен всем богам, в которых не верит, что она вообще осталась жива — и он благодарен, правда. Но он сходит с ума, зная, что между ними двумя все кончено.

Все произошло так, как и должно было — они вернулись к сравнительно нормальной жизни и тут же забыли про свои странные недоотношения. Они снова лучшие друзья, снова «позвони медсестре», а еще Наташа снова флиртует с Брюсом. Стив всегда старался быть хорошим человеком, но Брюса он ненавидит.

И он не имеет на это никакого права. Дружба с преимуществами — вот, на что они с Наташей договаривались. Не ее вина и уж точно не вина Брюса, что Стив так по-идиотски в нее влюбился.

Еще тогда, в бегах, он не знал, чем это выразить, как ей понравиться — в его время все было по-другому, а к этому он так и не привык. Ему хотелось таскать Наташе цветы и завтраки в постель, но она не из тех девушек, кому такое нравится, а по-другому ухаживать он не умеет.

В любом случае, какая разница? Наташа не его и никогда не будет, что бы он не сделал. Жизнь просто так не работает, и сердцу не прикажешь, как бы ни хотелось.

*

Сентябрьским вечером Наташа идет в душевую, дико уставшая — им поставили миссию на следующий день после предыдущей, и это, конечно, форменное безобразие, но Заковианский договор подписан, и деваться некуда — и проводит там почти полчаса, просто стоя под горячей водой. Сегодня было много жертв — слишком много, двенадцать человек, не считая раненых. У Наташи нет сердца, но знать, что она могла это предотвратить и этого не сделала — не то чтобы больно, но определенно дискомфортно. Даже после стольких лет.

И, наверное, в этом все и дело — в том самом не дающем покоя смятении, которое оставляют человеческие жертвы, потому что как иначе объяснить то, с каким явным облегчением Стив обнимает едва не налетевшую на него в коридоре Наташу. И она, уставшая и расстроенная, конечно, не хочет сейчас никого видеть — но это же Стив, он обнимает ее и еле заметно поглаживает ее макушку носом, и слишком громкий выдох сам вылетает из груди Наташи. А через секунду они уже медленно целуются, и непонятно, кто первый потянулся, но, наверное, это все-таки была Нат. Ее комната совсем рядом, и все происходит так легко и привычно, как будто и не было тех четырех месяцев.

Лежать потом почти-в-обнимку — просто потрясающе, и Наташа внутренне дрожит от восторга, как будто ей пятнадцать. Профиль Стива такой красивый в оранжевом свете ночника, и прикасаться к нему кожей к коже так невозможно приятно, а какая-то пошло-романтичная песня, которую несколько издевательски включила Пятница, совершенно не раздражает. И Наташа внезапно решает признаться, и будь что будет. Она просто взорвется от нежности, если этого не скажет, и она тянется к его губам, но Стив внезапно уворачивается.

Наташа не успевает даже удивленно отпрянуть — он неловко улыбается и встает, так резко, что она едва не сваливается вниз с кровати. «Ты куда?» — по-глупому вырывается у Наташи, хоть и так все понятно. Ответ Стива — как пинок в живот, выстрел в спину и удар рукояткой ножа в висок: «Здесь же тепло» — он говорит это, как нечто само собой разумеющееся, а потом одевается и уходит.

Вот так-то.

Наташа прекрасно помнит, чтó она сказала, когда в первый раз залезла в постель к Стиву. Выходит, он помнит тоже. И все, все это чертово время был убежден, что она спит с ним в одной кровати только потому, что мерзнет. Каждую ночь без исключения.

Или он сказал так просто потому, что хотел сейчас от нее отвязаться, а это еще хуже.

Наташа думала, у нее нет сердца.

Американцы говорят, что сердце сломано*, но у Наташи оно по-русски разбито — на кучу острых осколков и блескучей стеклянной крошки. Разбито совершенно неумышленно.

И, вообще-то, Нат не должна сейчас пустыми глазами пялиться в потолок и с маниакальной тщательностью анализировать все произошедшее, потому что это именно то, на что, блин, они договаривались. У них был секс по дружбе, и все, что было сверх него, вся инициатива — все это шло от Наташи. Стив этого не хотел, но он же, мать его, такой джентльмен, такой хороший и воспитанный, ему ведь не трудно, вот он и потакал ей. А потом он решил, что все зашло слишком далеко, или просто ему надоело, или за это время он понял, что это все ему совершенно не нужно, что без этого ему лучше — и нечего страдать.

Наташа почти готова клишированно разрыдаться в подушку.

Наутро она старается вести себя как обычно — и у нее получается. Она заталкивает свои чувства поглубже и живет, как жила. В каком-то смысле ей теперь даже проще — исчезла неопределенность. Теперь она знает, что чувствует, и что чувствует Стив — не такой уж плохой расклад.

Через неделю он опять ее целует. И это так неожиданно возмутительно для Наташи, так неприятно, так почему-то унизительно, что она отталкивает Стива, с трудом справившись с дурацким порывом залепить ему классическую бабскую пощечину. Нет, она не чувствует себя использованной — но очень боится почувствовать, и этого хватает.

Наверное, Наташе надо поговорить с ним, объяснить, что она не согласна на просто секс, а он не хочет большего, а значит, им не по пути. Но это все равно, что признаться в своей чертовой безответной любви. Наташа трусливо сбегает. Все становится как раньше.

В начале ноября их двоих отправляют на работу под прикрытием, где они должны следить за торговцем оружием предположительно инопланетного происхождения. Он ждет встречи с покупателем в отеле в Лас-Вегасе. Наташа и Стив селятся в номер через две двери от номера подозреваемого, и, чтобы выглядеть максимально обыденно, притворяются супружеской парой. В комнате, естественно, только одна кровать. Наташа, не доверяя заполошно бьющемуся сердцу, отодвигается на самый ее край.

В первое утро они обнимаются в фойе и вместе рассматривают какой-то туристический буклет, изображая дурную от любви парочку молодоженов. Это отвратительно, просто до безумия приторно, и Наташе хочется, чтобы это утро никогда не заканчивалось.

*

Когда Наташа на противоположном краю ужасно широкой кровати начинает дрожать и тихо всхлипывать, наполовину проснувшийся Стив не успевает ничего подумать — он, как и раньше, выпутывает ее из простыней, перетягивает к себе на колени и, до смешного трепетно прижав к себе, гладит по спине, пока она не открывает глаза. Это так приятно — просто обнимать ее, укутавшись в общее одеяло.

В прошлый раз, когда у них был секс, Стив потом ушел в свою комнату, и, хоть это и был правильный поступок, он не может о нем не жалеть. Наташа же обнимала его, не хотела его отпускать — так почему он ушел? Он так и не имеет понятия, что происходит у нее в голове и зачем ей это нужно, но он никогда ее не понимал, и удивляться этому нечего. И да, он знает, что она его не любит — но почему он не может просто отпустить себя и получать удовольствие от того, что она может ему дать?

Наташа тихо плачет Стиву в футболку, а он гладит ее по линии позвоночника, целует в макушку и шепчет какую-то успокаивающую чушь ей в волосы. Мысль о том, что он уже очень давно не был так счастлив, как сейчас, никак не исчезает.

*

Этой ночью Наташе снится кошмар — не такой уж частый гость для нее. Потом она даже не сможет вспомнить, что ей приснилось, но когда она просыпается от того, что ее тянут вверх, все ее лицо мокрое. Стив сажает ее к себе на колени, обнимает и укачивает, как ребенка, точно так же, как делал, когда между ними еще все было хорошо, и подобное не вызывало мучительной неловкости. Что-то внутри Наташи требует срочно сбежать — потому что она не готова вынести это, потому что для нее это слишком — но она остается и еще несколько минут плачет Стиву в плечо, а потом залпом выпивает бутылку воды с тумбочки и ложится. Спустя несколько секунд она с какой-то трусливой надеждой пододвигается ближе к Стиву. Он с готовностью ее обнимает, и заканчивается все, конечно же, сексом. С физической точки зрения Наташе просто потрясающе хорошо, но где-то на задворках сознания ее трясет от отвращения к собственной безвольности.

Сейчас у них нет разных кроватей, по которым можно разбежаться, и все как-то само становится, как раньше: они занимаются сексом, спят в обнимку и много целуются. Наташа ненавидит себя, Стива и все происходящее.

А потом, во время налета на того самого торговца оружием, Стиву простреливают легкое. У Наташи нет сердца, но она разряжает в стрелявшего половину обоймы еще до того, как понимает, что делает.

Она безумно злится на Стива, потому что он кретин и совершенно себя не бережет, и все те 9 часов в больнице, пока он не просыпается, Наташа сидит рядом и прожигает его глазами. Когда Стив все-таки открывает глаза, она долго орет на него, а потом плачет в грязном общественном туалете.

Умывшись, она в беспомощной злости бьет кулаком по кафельной стене. Потому что за то время, пока Наташа ждала пробуждения Стива, ей пришла в голову кристально-четкая мысль: если бы у нее была возможность, она бы закрыла его собой — и плевать, что будет дальше.

Когда они возвращаются на базу, Наташа старается игнорировать Стива, но потом Тони, привычно выдавая кучу раздражающих шуток залпом, упоминает, что лицо того, кто стрелял в Стива, после встречи с ней превратилось в сплошную кровавую воронку. И потом Стив, конечно, спрашивает у Наташи, почему она это сделала, и вся эта ситуация ее настолько бесит, что она, неожиданно даже для себя, пулеметной очередью выдает всю правду — вообще всю, с самого начала. Замолчав, она выжидающе смотрит на Стива. Он, естественно, молчит. А что тут ответишь? «Я тоже тебя люблю»? Смешно. Наташа еле заметно качает головой, выдыхает: «Забудь», а потом разворачивается и выходит.

*

Как это все понимать, Стив не знает. Все, до чего он додумывается — это сделать, как сказала Наташа, и притвориться, что этого разговора не было.

Он совершенно не понимает, что произошло, почему Наташа сказала это, а потом сдала назад. Он никогда не разбирался в женщинах — да что там, он никогда не разбирался в людях вообще. Почему-то ему долго не приходит в голову самая простая мысль — что все, что сказала Наташа, правда.

А когда приходит, Стиву требуется еще около недели, чтобы уложить ее у себя в голове и решить, что ему теперь с этим делать.

Конечно, самым правильным решением будет просто поговорить с Наташей. В конце концов, они взрослые люди. Но при мысли об этом что-то внутри Стива трусливо скручивается, и он понимает, что ничего вразумительного он сказать не сможет просто из-за волнения. Выяснять отношения за ровно сто лет своей жизни он так и не научился.

Одной ночью, когда Стив уже лег спать, он внезапно решает, что пора уже что-то сделать. Уже на полпути к комнате Наташи ему в голову приходит, что он мог все понять и неправильно. Но, если Стив сейчас остановится, еще неизвестно, когда он наберется решимости в следующий раз.

Постучав в дверь, он думает, что его вряд ли пустят. Дело даже не во времени: все время с того разговора Наташа старательно его игнорирует.

Но Пятница его неожиданно впускает. Наташа лежит в кровати; отрастающие волосы, темно-красные в лунном свете, художественно разметались по подушке. Она смотрит прямо на Стива, но он не может расшифровать этот взгляд.

Он неловко застывает посреди комнаты. Все слова, которые его мозг пережевывал все эти дни, вылетают из головы. Тишину нарушает только его до смешного шумное дыхание.

Наташа не выглядит напряженной, она смотрит на него прямо и спокойно. Стиву под этим взглядом впервые в жизни хочется сбежать. И, наверное, он уже не боится быть смешным — куда уж смешнее, а потому у него само вырывается: «Можно я лягу?» В почти-тишине комнаты это звучит, как удар в гонг.

Наташа молча двигается, освобождая ему место. Стив по-идиотски торопливо залезает к ней. Он не знает, насколько близко должен лечь, а потому выбирает самую маленькую дистанцию, при которой они друг друга не касаются. Сердце Стива стучит, как барабан, а потому он не сразу улавливает, что Наташино бьется едва ли не быстрее.

Боже, как же это все глупо.

После всего, что между ними было, когда Стив знает, что любит Наташу, и почти уверен, что это взаимно, он лежит в двух сантиметрах от нее, вытянувшись в струнку, и трясется от страха.

Видимо, Наташа думает примерно то же самое, потому что в эту секунду она вздыхает — не грустно, скорее раздраженно –, решительно придвигается к Стиву, привстает на локте и требовательно на него смотрит сверху вниз. «Я тебя люблю», — почти рефлекторно вырывается у него. «Да я уже поняла», — произносит Наташа и наклоняется, чтобы его поцеловать, — «Я тебя тоже».

*Выражение "Разбитое сердце" на английский переводится как "Broken heart", что дословно значит "Сломанное сердце".


End file.
